Devilish Temptation
by Emilgirl21
Summary: This is a story about the love between an Angel and the Devil. Blaine Anderson is an angel who is manipulated into falling from grace and becoming the Devil's sex slave. This story will contain non-con/dub-con so readers are warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: The cover image was not made by me. It was made by the artist K8y411. You can find her art on her deviant art account, just look for k8y411. Also this fanfic will contain dub-con/non-con in the future and a manipulative Kurt. This story came about because of a glee kink meme post. If you want the link to the post I can send it to you. Please Review and enjoy. :)_

Chapter 1:

Blaine and Sam played with each other's wings. Blaine's wings were an incandescent white with gold edges. Sam's were light blue and he knew that if he rubbed Blaine's wings he would giggle like he was doing now.

"Ha, ha, ha Sam, stop, your killing me. "

When Sam let go Blaine tackled him.

"Heey, no fair, Blaine. "

Blaine traced the purple marking on Sam's wings and Sam blushed. Then they held hands.

"There she goes."

Britt Britt was twirling around, nude, like all the angels were. Angels didn't see nudity like humans did because God made them pure. They felt lust for desire was natural, but they had no shame, no dirtiness to them.

"I think Britt Britt is the one I want to experience 'the ultimate' with".

"Wow, really?"

Blaine looked more closely at Britt Britt. She was beautiful. Her golden hair was brighter than light and her skin glowed with her inner innocence. Blaine knew that she was one of the most beautiful angels, but he worried that Sam would be making a mistake if he choose Britt and she accepted his request. 'The ultimate' was a union between two angels that would change them forever. The two angels would become more knowledgeable and would evolve into something more. If one chooses the wrong angel the repercussions could be disastrous.

Blaine watched Sam approach Britt Britt. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him and leapt toward the well.

"Oh no", muttered Sam.

Laughing Britt rose up on the dais and jumped into the well. The well took you to other parts of Heaven. A portal of sorts. No one knew exactly how many levels to heaven there were. Humans who came to heaven could form their own heaven, share a heaven with family and friends, or travel. Angels were known to disappear for centuries on their travels across heavens, but they had one true home. All angels eventually came back to it. Britt Britt had just come back from a hundred and eighty year old trip to another heaven and now she was going off again.

Blaine felt a little bad for Sam, but was also somewhat relieved, for he felt that Sam and Britt Britt would make a bad union. Sam needed an angel he could depend on. He also knew that Sam would nurse his sadness if he didn't step in. Lightly traipsing towards Sam Blaine hugged him. His arms reached around Sam's chest. Blaine focused on his inner happiness and it spread through his limbs. Sam sighed. In the time it took for him to crane his neck he was at ease and no longer thinking about how Britt Britt had suddenly gone.

"Thank you, Blaine" said Sam.

Walking hand in hand they joined a group of other angels who had begun to sing as angels were likely to do. They all held hands and swung their arms as they danced and sang in a circle. Later, when most of his fellow angels were asleep Blaine went over to the well. The well not only took you to other heavens. It took you to the earthly realm. All it took was a thought and the world appeared before your eyes. Blaine was so curious to venture into this world. He knew how humans were as spirits but he had never met one in the flesh. He would chat with human spirits often and their life stories sparked his interest. It was forbidden to enter the earthly realm. Sometimes angels were given permission to do so but it was only in emergency situations. There was nothing wrong with looking at how the humans behaved, but it was a slippery slope. Looking into their world made him want to go into their world. Knowing it was forbidden had deterred Blaine for a millennia but on this night something changed.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no telling what an angel would see when they reached the plateau at the bottom of the well. A thought could take you far but distance was relative when it came to seeing other dimensions of reality. Blaine thought 'Earth'. A slight dizziness and he was there. A lone figure stood on an ice rink. He had bewitching blue eyes on a pretty face. Before Blaine realized what he was doing he was materializing in front of the lovely human.

"Do not be afraid."

The human fell backwards onto the ice. There was something familiar about the human's features. It appealed to him in way that a lot of the things in Blaine's life hadn't for a while. The human stared at him.

"You're naked", said the fair-skinned almost angelic human.

His voice pulled at Blaine, luring him closer. Crouching and grasping the human's hand came naturally although he'd never touched a human before.

"Uhh yeah?"

He had forgotten that humans tended to wear clothing and the chill in the air served as another reminder. The human pulled Blaine up with him.

"Come with me. I'll warm you up."

He had already sinned against his kind for coming to see the humans in the earthly realm. Staying a little longer with the kind pretty human couldn't make things worse. Besides, Blaine wanted to see where this human would bring him. He could learn so much.

"Okay, my name is Blaine."

Glancing over his shoulder the human tugged Blaine along.

"I'm Kurt. Your feet must be freezing. Among other parts of you."

Blaine blushed. He smiled up at the nice human.

"Where do you live, Kurt?"

He had never been inside a human's home. He was brimming with excitement wondering what he would see.

"Right there." Kurt took him into a house of ice. Igloo, it was called. He remembered it from one of the heavens he had visited over fifty years ago. It was uncommon for humans to picture igloos when it came to heaven. Large mirrors lined the walls. The glass was moving as if it were vibrating. There was a fire burning in the fireplace which Kurt diminished with a wave of his hand. That was when it came to Blaine that Kurt couldn't be human. Humans can't manipulate fire. He stood there, paralyzed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Blaine. I like you. Will you please come with me?"


End file.
